


Shameless Flirting Started it All

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Godfather!Kidd, M/M, OC son!Xavier, Teacher!Killer, but I felt like I should post something, this is really just a big fun thing that was a present for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The redhead almost froze as they entered the room. Since when were teachers that attractive? He thought back to his schooling days and he had no attractive teachers. Yet here stood a sunkissed god in a first grade classroom. Oh, how unfair was that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless Flirting Started it All

            Children were great. Kidd adored them, even though he was not ready to have one of his own. He wasn’t sure he would ever be ready for them, but that was the beauty of being a godfather. He had no idea how his best friend Bonney had convinced Drake – her husband – to make him the godfather of their son, but he was stoked. After all, he got to have all the fun of having a kid around without the responsibility! It was a dream. Kidd was quite happy that he didn’t have to get up early (something he hated doing), feed and watch the child 24/7. And this way, he was also the beloved ‘Uncle Kidd’ who was all fun times.

 

            A great reason not to have children was that Kidd enjoyed his sleep. But he wasn’t getting any on this morning. His phone was ringing and he answered it, rather groggily. “Yeah?”

            “Kidd? I know it’s early, but I need your help!”

            “Drake?” The redhead blinked, moving to sit up. “Whazzamatta?”

            “Can you take Xavier to school? Bonney’s still away on her business trip and I got called into work early.” Drake sounded a little frantic.

 

            A grin crossed the redheads face. Well, that was a better way to start the morning. “Yeah man. Dun w’rry ‘bout it. Ya know ‘m good fer it.” He jumped up and quickly dressed in jeans, a plaid shirt that was in his family’s colours, and his heavy boots, he ran to the bathroom to put his face on and tie his hair back. Making sure that he had everything before he left, he climbed onto his pike then went to go pick up his godson.

* * *

            “Absolutely not,” Drake frowned as he watched Kidd pull up.

            “Aw c’mon!” Kidd protested. “Ya know ‘m a safe driver!”

            “Please daddy?” The little ginger asked, tugging on his father’s hand in excitement. “I wanna ride!”

            “When you’re older,” Drake assured. “But not today.”

          Xavier pouted but nodded. When Kidd got off his bike, the boy reached up and took his hand. “Bye daddy!”

            “Have a good day!” Drake smiled. “Don’t worry, Kidd. I’ll pick him up later.”

            “Ya got it,” he waved and then walked along with the little boy, swinging his arm.

 

            He listened as Xavier excitedly babbled about how much he liked this new school and that they were learning about the planets and stars right now. Kidd grinned as the boy prattled on, naming all of the planets and then went on to inform Kidd that the sun was actually a star. The redhead commented how smart the boy was as they walked into the school.

            Xavier excitedly pulled Kidd along to his classroom, which had a very big tree outside of it painted on the wall that the little boy happily showed Kidd – his name was on one of the leaved that was in the tree, and he was quite proud of it.

            The redhead almost froze as they entered the room. Since when were teachers that attractive? He thought back to his schooling days and he had no attractive teachers. Yet here stood a sunkissed god in a first grade classroom. Oh, how unfair was that?

            “Hi Mr. Soldier!” Xavier greeted.

            “Hello Xavier. And who is this?” The blond asked with a small smile that made Kidd’s heart flutter.

            “Mu uncle!”

            “Kidd,” the redhead supplied, extending his hand. “Diez asked m’ ta bring Doc ta school t’day.”

            “Killer Soldat,” the teacher smiled, taking the other’s hand. The touch sent goosebumps up Kidd’s arm. Oh, he so wanted one of these. “Xavier, why don’t you show your uncle around? There’s time before class starts.”

            Xavier didn’t miss a beat, pulling his uncle over to his desk excitedly, quite proud of his tree-themed name tag. He also lead the redhead around the room, much to Kidd’s amusement. He was shown off to all of Xavier’s classmates before he was released. He walked over to the blond teacher with a grin.

           

            “I feel like I been a show-‘n-tell,” he chuckled.

            “You sort of were,” Killer chuckled. “Xavier must really like you to show you off like that.”

            “Yeah, he’s ‘m li’ buddy.” Kidd grinned as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “So, Mr. Soldat. Wha’s a stud like ya doin’ inna place like ‘is?”

            “Excuse me?” The blond laughed. “Are you hitting on me?”

            “Izzit workin’?” He grinned.

            “I have a feeling that you have no shame, Mr…”

            “Eustass.”

            “Mr. Eustass. You’re flirting with me in front of children.”

            “Yeah, ‘e settin’ ain’ ‘e best. Maybe we could fix ‘at?”

            “Are you asking me out?” Killer asked, eyebrows raising.

            “Depends on if ya say yes.”

            “I’m afraid I can’t. Not only do we know nothing about each other, but I have to start class.”

            Kidd laughed a little. “I’ll figure out how ta make ya say yes. See ya Doc!” He said, waving as he left.

            “Bye-bye!” Xavier waved with a grin.

            The redhead grinned as he left the school. Well well well, that tunred out to be a great morning. Now he needed to convince Drake to let him walk Xavier to school more often.

* * *

 

             “Excuse me?” Drake asked as he handed Kidd a can of Pepsi.

            “I wanna take Doc ta school so I can flirt with his teacher.”

            “Why on earth would you want to do that?”

            “Um… cuz he’s gorgeous? Why dind’ ya ever tell ‘m at he was so good lookin’?” Kidd pouted.

            “I honestly never noticed,” Drake said honestly as he sat across the table from the other. “I was only concerned whether he was a good teacher or not.”

            The redhead pouted. “Will ya lemme take him ta school? Please?”

            “…You must really like this guy to want to wake up early just to flirt with him,” the ginger murmured as he sipped his tea.

            “I know… I got it bad,” he sighed.

            “You’re lucky that I have paperwork to do on Wednesdays. You can take him then.”

            Kidd’s face lit up. “Yer ‘e best!”

* * *

 

                       And so, every Wednesday for the next month, Kidd walked Xavier to school and flirted with Killer. He asked the blond questions and prodded him a little to get some information out of him. He also gave little hints about himself as their time went on. It seemed to be going quite well, actually. Killer laughed at his joked and flirted back sometimes. But it was a little limited, being in front of a class of first graders. So today, Kidd was going to try and fix that.

 

            “So, Killer,” the redhead grinned. “Doin’ anythin’ Friday?”

            “Friday? Why?”

            “Wanted ta know if ya wanted ta go ta a party with m’? Doc’s mum’s c’min’ h’me an’ ey’re havin’ a party.”

            “Two questions: Why do you call him Doc?”

            “Cuz he super likes X-Men, an’ ‘e Professer guy ‘ere’s called Xavier. An’ a professors gotta get a doctorate, so Doc.”

            “That explains him pretending to be in a wheel chair sometimes.”

            “An’ yer second question?”

            “You’re not going to give up until I agree, are you?”

            “I jus’ wan’ one chance. An’ if ‘is dun go well, ‘en I’ll quit buggin’ ya,” Kidd promised.

           

            Killer let out a soft sigh as he went over to his deck. He scribbled onto a piece of paper and then handed it to Kidd. “My number. Don’t disappoint, okay?”

            “I’ll try not ta!”

* * *

             Kidd had texted Killer the address and details. He also made sure to put on his best outfit – which meant his kilt. He also did his makeup and nails perfectly. After all, he had to make sure that he looked immaculate for the blond.

            The party was just a relaxed thing with friends – but they had quite a few friends. Kidd had flopped down onto the couch with a beer and Xavier in his lap. He was listening as the boy told him around his latest obsession – dinosaurs. Kidd discussed T-Rexes and vowed to show the boy lots of movies about dinosaurs.

 

            “Xavier,” Drake smiled as he approached the duo on the couch. “Uncle Coby is here.”      The little boy gasped and scrambled off of Kidd’s lap and then ran to see his uncle. Kidd wasn’t too miffed about it, seeing as Coby hardly ever came around due to being in the Navy and all. He stood and went to the kitchen, finished his beer and then pulled around out of the fridge. Now that the boy had left, he realized that Killer was still not there. Why not? Did he back out of it? Was agreeing just a way to make Kidd shut up or what? He grumbled to himself as Bonney walked into the kitchen.

 

            “Oh stop you’re pouting, he’ll be here,” she said, grabbing herself a beer and leaned against her friend.

            “Wha’ if he dun?” He asked. “Wha’ if he only said yeah ta shut m’ up?”

            “Then we both know it’s not going to work. You won’t ever shut up, even after you’re dead.”

 

            A gasp was heard and they both turned around to see the blond. Killer was there! His pout was quickly replaced with a grin. “Hey!”

            “Hello,” the blond murmured.

            “Wan’ a beer?” Kidd offered, then noticed Bonney had disappeared to leave the two of them alone in the kitchen.

            “I’d love one.”

            The redhead nodded and took one out of the fridge, then opened it for the blond. “’S apple,” he said as he held it out.

            “Thank you,” he said, face flushing a little. “You didn’t tell me you were Scottish.”

            Kidd cocked his head slightly. “’At bug ya ‘er s’methin’?”

            “N-no! Not at all!” The blond’s face heated up even more. “It… looks good on you.

           

            He smirked as he took a sip of his beer. “Look even better with it off,” he grinned.

            “God, I knew that was coming, and I still wasn’t prepared for it! You’re sexily infuriating.”

            Kidd smiled at the other. “Ya think ‘m sexy?”

            “Have you _seen_ yourself? _Of course_ I think you’re sexy!”

            “I think yer pretty sexy too,” the redhead purred, leaning closer to the other. “I kinda wanna kiss ya.. if ‘at’s cool with ya.”

            “Don’t ask,” he murmured.

            Kidd chuckled softly and leaned in, gently brushing their lips together. It felt like electricity shot through him at the sensation. “If yer not busy later.. wanna go get s’me dinner?”

            “I like pasta,” he whispered before wrapping his arms around the redhead’s shoulders and pulled him back into a kiss. It was hungrier now, lips moving roughly against each other’s. The kiss left them breathless and smiling.

           

            “I like ‘e way ya kiss,” he murmured.

            “I like you.”

            “I like ya too,” Kidd said softly. “Think I migh’ get addicted ta ya.”

            “I think I could get used to that.”

            They shared a grin and leaned back in to share another kiss – the first of many in their long lives together.


End file.
